crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit Stop
The Pit Stop is the in-game rotary shop where characters, skins, decals, karts, wheels and paint jobs can be bought using Wumpa Coins in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. It consist of two bundle slots of discounted items and six slots for packs and individual items. Items displayed on this page represent what is currently available from the Pit Stop. Unavailable items and packs can be found on their respective Grand Prix page. Overview At the start of every day (12:00AM UTC), the Pit Stop refreshes with set new deals occupying each of the slots. If a player has already bought one of the deals, then a new one takes its place, until one that the player has not bought shows up. Bundle slots can only contain bundle deals, while non-bundle slots can contain everything else. Sticker packs, which may contain paint jobs, are always in non-bundle slots. Availability Deals and individual items may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time. One GP Limited deals of each type are always prioritized over regular deals each day of a Grand Prix. However, only regular deals will show up after buying them unless there are no more regular deals to buy. GP Limited deals and items are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices or names in the table below. Grand Prix Character Bundles are all limited in time. Limited items are eventually added back permanently to the Pit Stop after a few month. Deals Most bundles feature items discounted to a percentage of the sum of their items' value. Some of these items can be bought separately at full price. Items already owned are discounted of their value in bundles. Items and Bundles which are listed below with a Grand Prix icon means that they are only available in the current Grand Prix. With new items being added and de-added every month (without counting Last Chance Bundles and Nitros Oxide Edition early unlocks), the total minimum cost of buying everything in the pit stop has changed quite a lot over time: * At the release of the game, it was . * At the start of the Nitro Tour GP, it was . * At the start of the Back N. Time GP, it was * At the start of the Spyro N. Friends GP, it was * At the start of the Spooky GP, it was * At the release of the October 10 (or 14) update, it was Last Chance Last Chances are bundles containing all Nitro Gauge rewards of a Grand Prix. They have the same cost as the Nitro Fill Up option available at the end of a Grand Prix, meaning it will be priced according to how many Nitro points a player was lacking. They are only available during the first week of the following Grand Prix. As an exception, the Spyro N. Friends bundle was also available during the fist week of Neon Circus. Character Bundles Character Bundles contain at least one Character or Character Skin. They also contain other items for most such as Paint Jobs, Decals, Wheels or Stickers. New bundles with three to four skins introduced since the Neon Circus Grand Prix are discounted at 25% of their value. Other Bundles are discounted at 10% of their value. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Gasmoxia= |-|Mixed= Kart Sets Kart Sets usually contain a Kart Body, its corresponding Paint Job and Wheels as well as a Decal. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Spyro N. Friends= |-|Spooky= |-|Neon Circus= |-|Gasmoxia= Characters Characters in the Pit Stop are priced each. Character Skins Character skins are priced . Paint Jobs Paint Jobs tend to be priced based on their tier: *'Exotic': *'Legendary': There have been exceptions, however, such as the Quartz and Obsidian Paint Jobs, which are priced like an Exotic Paint Job. ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . Decals Decals are priced according to tiers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': Base game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Spyro N. Friends= |-|Spooky= |-|Neon Circus= |-|Gasmoxia= Decal Bundles Decal Bundles include a set of four decals for a specific kart, usually available individually in the Pit Stop. They were introduced in the Neon Circus Grand Prix to sell decals at a discount price. They all cost . Base game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Spyro N. Friends= |-|Spooky= |-|Neon Circus= Wheels The available separate Wheels are all in the Legendary tier and priced . Sticker Packs Sticker Packs contain 2 to 4 stickers per pack, and are priced based on not only the amount of Stickers inside, but also on the tier of each Sticker the pack offers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': A Sticker Pack containing four Basic stickers amounts to , whereas a Sticker Pack containing three Legendary stickers costs . Sticker Packs are notably the only Bundle deals that generally do not offer a discount. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Spyro N. Friends= |-|Spooky= |-|Neon Circus= |-|Gasmoxia= Color Sets Color Sets only appeared during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. They contain an exotic Paint Job each with one or three country flag Stickers, which are tiered Legendary. Trivia *The Dino Pack which contains the Fake Ptero Head and Fake Triceratops Head stickers was glitched out of the Pit Stop during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. It can appear in the Pit Stop but cannot be bought. As such, those stickers were unobtainable until the Neon Circus Grand Prix. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gameplay